A Spark of Lightening
by bluester007
Summary: They're like an elastic band: they're stretched thin when they're apart, but after a while they spring back together. They're like lightening; they blaze and spark and light up the sky. What they have is more than just love. It's so much more than that... And even if they're not accepted at first, they prove to be more than just their flaws, more than just their past. Amy/Ian


**A one-shot I wrote when I had a sudden burst of inspiration. It's obviously and Amian story, but it ventured into areas of writing I find difficult, and to be perfectly honest, I'm kind of proud how it turned out. So I hope you like it!**

* * *

**A Spark of Lightening**

It's been three months since they'd last seen each other, and those three months had been torment. They were like a rubber band; the distance stretched them beyond their limits, and they were wracked with agony, pulled to fraying pieces like they were nothing at all.

And the departing goodbye had only made it worse. There'd been nothing between them but feelings left untouched since the Clue Hunt four years ago, and when Ian had pulled Amy into a long, searing kiss, their hearts had gone haywire. The kiss had drawn on for what felt like years, and when Ian had pulled away, that had been it. He'd left her standing alone in the airport without so much as a goodbye.

And since then, Amy's been stuck with that moment in her mind, constantly reeling through the feeling of his lips on hers, and his warmth so near that it had overridden her senses. For _three whole months_, she'd been stuck with these thoughts, plagued by a memory that never seemed to disappear. She was on the verge of insanity, and the worst part was that nobody seemed to notice. Not even Dan, who was usually entirely in sync with her moods.

So at the next Cahill reunion, the moment their eyes met, they both simultaneously surged forwards, the elastic band snapping together once again, and their lips had met on impact in the very middle of it all.

Right in front of everyone.

And it wasn't a very censored kiss, either. There was no holding back. Neither had an ounce of strength left within in them, or even the slightest motion of self-control. The moment Amy pushed her hands under Ian's shirt, splaying her fingers across his warm, hard chest, he moaned deeply in the back of his throat, and pulled her closer. And everyone watched when Ian trailed kisses along her jaw, and saw Amy's expression as he did so; her eyes fluttered shut, her mouth open slightly, like she couldn't find the will to close it, and she tilted her head back, arching her neck towards him. It was obvious to anyone watching that she was holding back the same moan that Ian hadn't been able to hide. When their lips touched again, it was as though they couldn't get enough of each other. They even managed to convince some of their relatives that, without each other, they wouldn't be able to survive for more than a few breaths.

And when they pulled away, only slightly, they stared into each other's eyes, shocked at their own reactions, and confused by what it meant. Their breath mingled together as they panted heavily, the sweet smell of their combined scents washing over them, and they didn't even noticed that Nellie was on the verge of fainting, or that Uncle Fiske had dropped his glass of water all over the freshly shampooed carpets. It was not until Dan screamed, demanding to know what had just happened, that Amy remembered they weren't alone, and she cast her gaze around the room, taking in the various expressions of the dozen Cahills. Those who weren't wide-eyed and open-mouthed had been watching curiously, if not enjoying the show. Fiske's eyes awkwardly flittered around the room, looking anywhere but at Amy and Ian, but no matter how hard he tried, he had kept looking back at them, his face changing from pale white to bright crimson, then back again. Nellie was outright staring in disbelief, fanning her face with her hand, trying her best to steady her swirling head, while Jonah smirked as though he had been expecting them to kiss all along, as though anything less would have been the biggest disappointment of his life. And Dan's face turned bright red, and he clenched his jaw tightly, the tips of his teeth scraping together. He looked as though he was on the verge of exploding, and you could almost see the smoke pouring out of his ears.

The only one apart from Jonah who seemed unfazed was Natalie. In fact, if anything, she looked relieved, and she gave Ian a knowing smile that he returned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dan yelled.

But neither Amy nor Ian replied. They simply stared at him as though he were an unidentified creature that had stormed into their living room without permission.

"Get away from my sister, _Cobra!_"

"Dan," Jonah started, but Dan ignored him and continued to yell.

When the arguments broke out, Amy turned to Ian and buried her face in his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, glaring at Dan over her shoulder.

"I missed you," Amy whispered, her voice muffled through his shirt.

He placed a light kiss on her hair and stroked her back reassuringly.

"…not after last time," Dan was yelling behind them. "He's broken her heart before-"

"That was four years ago, Daniel!" Natalie exclaimed. "He's not going to trap you in a cave, if that's what you're worried about!"

"I don't care about _me_. I care about what your brother will do to her!"

"Yo, guys. It's their choice, not yours," Jonah argued, and both Ian and Amy were grateful for his support. "If they want to be together, than you can't do anything about it."

"It's _not_ just her choice!" Dan hissed.

And by this point, Amy had had enough. She whipped around and stalked up to her brother, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Daniel Arthur Cahill, don't you _dare_ say one more word," she raged, her eyes blazing with an untamed fire. "It's _my_ life and I can do whatever _I_ want to do. You're my sixteen-year-old little brother. You have no say _at all_. And if you have a problem with me loving Ian, than I'm more than happy to leave."

And with that, she stormed out, leaving Dan to splutter for a response. The front door slammed, and the sound reverberated through the mansion like a gunshot in dead silence. The sound whirred Dan into motion, and he charged forwards, stopping directly in front of Ian.

"What are you doing with my sister?" he demanded.

But Ian simply stared ahead in shock. In his mind, he was repeating those words over and over. 'Me loving Ian'. 'Me loving Ian'_. Her loving me,_ he thought. _She loves me. She said she loves me._

Ian's mouth was hanging open dumbly, and he didn't register a thing Dan was saying. The waving of Dan's arms, the flush of his face – it was all a blur to Ian, like he was looking through distorted glass.

But slowly, his words started to filter through, getting louder and louder until Ian could ignore them no longer.

"… I know you'll hurt her," Dan bellowed. "That's all you Kabras ever seem to do. Hurt the people who love you. But I won't let you hurt Amy."

"I would never hurt her," Ian contradicted. "_Ever_. I love Amy with all my heart."

Dan's eyes flared. "No you don't! You don't love her, and we all know it! You're just a lying, sleazy little snake. All you want is money and power. You're vicious and cruel and sadistic. And I won't let you near my sister."

"I don't care about_ money!_" Ian scoffed. "I couldn't care less whether I was penniless or not. I've apologized for what I did when I was _fourteen_. And you have no clue how much I regret what I've done. But do you think I would still be here if I were that same person? Whether you believe it or not, I'll say it again: I _love_ Amy. And I won't hurt her."

Wisps of steam seemed to coil off Dan's body. His eyes were cold and malicious, and they were right on Ian. "_Lies._ All of it. And to think anyone ever trusted you! Do you even _know_ what regret is? You're not capable of feeling human emotions like the rest of us. You're a monster. You're _sick_."

"Dan," Nellie said softly, standing hesitantly out of Dan's reach. Ian didn't blame her. He looked like he was going to start throwing punches any second. "I think you need to calm down," Nellie coaxed, keeping her voice low and unthreatening. "You need to stop yelling at Ian and give him a chance-"

"I've given him a chance before!" Dan growled. "We all trusted him, but he betrayed us, and I don't care how long ago that was. Nobody changes that easily." His mouth curled in a vicious snarl. "He'll always be just like his _mummy_," he spat.

Rage boiled in Ian's ears. _That was the last straw,_ he told himself. He lunged forward, throwing his fist out, but a set of strong arms held him back, and Hamilton's voice whispered in his ear.

"_Don't_," the Holt said calmly. "It'll only make it worse."

Naturally, Ian fought against Hamilton's hold, kicking and flinging himself around like a wild man. Jonah joined Hamilton, and together they stopped Ian from doing something he'd regret later. Like smashing Dan's nose into his skull.

"I am nothing like _Isabel_," Ian yelled. "If anyone here is acting like her, it's _you!_"

Dan glared malevolently, standing back, watching Ian struggle.

"Let go of me," Ian hissed. "I won't hurt him."

Hamilton and Jonah loosened their grip, and when Ian didn't attempt to attack Dan, they let him go completely. He brushed himself off and stared at Dan.

"You have no idea what _I've_ been through, and you have no idea what you're putting your sister through right now," he said. "If you really cared about her, you would never have said those things."

And with that, he walked away, following the path Amy had taken moments before.

It wasn't hard to find Amy. She was just outside the front door, leaning against a column with her arms around herself protectively. She stared out into the distance, her eyes glazed over, and a lone tear had traced its way down her cheek.

"Amy," Ian sighed, stepping in front of her. "I'm so sorry."

She nodded, trying for a smile but unable to force herself into that simple action. "It's not your fault," she whispered, her voice like the wind.

"But I could've helped," Ian went on, internally kicking himself. "I could've explained things to him. I could've controlled myself. If I hadn't kissed you at the airport that day, this would never have happened. You wouldn't be in pain right now. It's _all_ my fault."

Amy shook her head. "I don't regret it," she said simply. "I'm glad you kissed me. Because if you hadn't, then I wouldn't have realised that I-" she broke off, frowning at her feet.

"That you love me," Ian finished for her. She looked up in puzzlement, an unspoken question on her lips. _How did he know?_

"You said it before," Ian stated. "You said, 'if you have a problem with me loving Ian, than I'm more than happy to leave'. Verbatim."

Amy sucked in a breath. How could she have been so stupid? She should've watched what she'd said. But she'd being running on rage alone, walking blindly into an argument she wished had never happened in the first place. If only Dan wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't have to worry about anything at all. She could be with Ian. It's what she'd wanted for years. What had started as a childish crush on the hot British billionaire who could form complete sentences had turned into what it was now, what she'd denied over and over again.

"Yes," Amy said quietly. She was silent for a moment, but her eyes rose to meet Ian's. "Yes," she repeated, her voice growing stronger. "Because I love you. Because I've _always_ loved you. I just never realised it. I blatantly refused to believe I could still have feelings for you after Korea, because I'd been a young, naïve fourteen-year-old who stammered and blushed when someone looked at her. I wouldn't let myself feel anything for you again, because I was afraid it would end up like last time." Her chest prickled with lust, and she swallowed down a lump in her throat. "But when you kissed me…" she said, her voice a rush of air. "When you kissed me, it made me realise why I'd never been able to let anyone in before. Because you've always been in the way. You've always been there, in the back of my mind. You've stolen a piece of me, Ian Kabra, and because of that, I've never been able to love anyone other than you."

Ian stared at her in complete shock for all of two minutes, his mind racing. Because what she'd said… it pretty much summed up what he was feeling, too. Except he had been the one to inflict pain and cause heartbreak, and all along, the only thing holding him back had been the fear that he would do it again. But three months ago, standing in the airport, saying goodbye to her once again had all been far too much for him. He'd seen her, and her only. And he'd kissed without a second thought. Of course, once he'd realised what he was doing, he'd walked away without even saying goodbye, and he'd hated himself. He'd dreaded having to see her at the reunion. Because it felt like Korea all over again. He had left her behind without an explanation. It had nearly killed him, and the plane ride back had been the start of the worst three months of his entire life.

"I'm not nearly as good with words as you are," Ian said slowly, his voice a gentle caress, "but I can be completely honest with you." He cupped her chin and titled her head up so her eyes met his more clearly. "Amy, you're all I've ever thought about. Can you understand that? Because through everything, I've always been thinking about you. If I think you would disapprove of something, I won't do it. I go to the places I think you'd like, and I read your favourite books, and I try to do anything to feel just _slightly_ closer to you. It sounds obsessive, I know, but I honestly can't help it. You haven't once left my thoughts. I even dream about you, for Gideon's sake! You have no idea how hard it's been, watching you with Evan and Jake, seeing you look at them in a way I wanted you to look at me. _Only_ me. You'll be the death of me, I swear. And it's all because of this… _horrible_ feeling in my chest that I don't ever want to go away. Because I don't _just_ love you, Amy. It's so much more than that. There's no word for it. I feel like saying 'I love you' is a lie because it just doesn't do justice to the way I feel about you. It's like… you're my world, and my stars, and my sun, and my moon, and _everything_. You're all I could ever need, and I want to be able to say it, to sum it up like saying that I love you. But I don't know how, and all I can do is say that because it's all I can think of. _I love you_, Amy."

As he said those words, they collided like and invisible force had pulled them together, tying a rope around their hearts and tightening until they threatened to burst. Again, their lips met. But it wasn't like last time. Last time had been passionate, yes, but it had also been a question. It had been confused and unsure, but they'd gone with it anyway, trying their best to enjoy the moment and take what they'd wanted so badly.

But now, with the question no longer between them, and the answer all that mattered, they were enwrapped in an intense blanket of pure energy. They were like electricity, like lightning. When they came together, they sparked and ignited and burst with a crackling glee that lit up the darkest of skies, that pierced through the gloom. Their lips weren't just touching; it wasn't like any normal kiss. It was so much more than that, like it was the only thing _right_ in a world full of so much chaos and disorder. It was like the earth had stopped spinning, and the stars had stopped shining, and the sun had disappeared in a puff of smoke, because they didn't need anything else. They needed what they had right in front of them: each other.

And when they pulled away, it was only for the briefest of moments. They only stayed apart long enough to draw a breath before they were locked together once again. Their beings seemed to meld together to create one whole; like two halves of the universe coming together after so long apart, clicking perfectly. The stars blazed, the planets aligned, the sun exploded in a fiery mass. Because everything was as it should be. Nothing was wrong, not even slightly.

Ian only let her go when he felt her tears pooling down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his fingers, his brow creased with worry.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his voice laden with concern.

But Amy just smiled and laughed. "Absolutely nothing." She leaned into Ian and pressed her hands to his chest. "Everything's perfect. Because I love you."

Ian held her in his arms, his chin resting on her head, and it was the safest Amy had ever felt. He was like a barrier from all of her problems. When he was there, everything else dissolved, and she could smile – truly, genuinely smile – once again.

"I didn't realise," a voice said behind them. But Amy didn't move. She didn't pull away from Ian, or turn her head. Because she recognised the voice. It was her brother, which meant that there would only be more yelling and more arguing, and she couldn't handle that right now. She knew that if she let Ian hold her, stayed in his embrace, nothing would hurt her; not even Dan's words.

But when he spoke, there was no hate, no threat to his voice. There was only awe. Complete and utter awe.

"I should've listened. I should've seen," Dan was saying, shaking his head. "I can't believe I let myself treat you like that. _Both_ of you. I… You have no idea how sorry I am. I thought that I was doing the right thing. I thought that I knew better. But after what I just heard, and what I just saw… I should've believed you both, and I should've trusted you more. I shouldn't have treated you like you were worthless. You were right, Ian. I'm more like Isabel than you are, and I'm so sorry for that. I wish I could take it all back…" His voice cracked, and only then did Amy let herself move away from Ian. She took a tentative step towards Dan, keeping her eyes on him. And despite the horrible things he'd said to her, and the horrible words she'd heard him say to Ian, and despite the fact that Dan had been unable to trust _her_, she believed him.

"Oh, Dan," she sighed. "You're such a Cahill."

Dan looked up, and when he saw Amy's expression, the faith she had in him, he cracked a smile.

"So you're not going to kill me?" he asked. "Disown me? Hate me forever? Ignore me for the rest of my life? You're not even going to yell at me?"

Amy shook her head. "_I'm_ not. But I can't say the same for Ian."

Dan gulped, turning his gaze to the Kabra. His eyes pleaded with Ian, and his shoulders tensed with regret, and he bit his lip, praying to whatever gods there were above that Ian would either forgive him like Amy had or kill him quickly.

And to Dan's relief, Ian nodded. "I forgive you, Daniel. After all, I would've done the same had I been you. And I would protect my sister no matter the costs. So, in a way, I'm glad you reacted the way you did."

Dan stared at Ian as though he were insane, but not wanting to push his luck, he quickly changed his expression to one of gratitude.

"I'm so sorry," Dan repeated. "I was completely out of hand. And I want you to know that I trust you completely. I know that you won't hurt Amy, and I've always known you loved her. It was wrong of me to judge you on false pretenses."

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Dan apologise before." It was Nellie speaking, and when Amy followed the voice with her eyes, she saw the entire family standing behind Dan in the shadows.

Ian immediately cringed when he saw Natalie leaning against the wall with a smug grin on her face. "You just heard all that, didn't you?" Ian asked, but it was more a statement than a question.

Natalie nodded. "Very corny. But you could write poetry if you tried."

"Ain't that a Janus thing?" Jonah asked in a way that said he already knew the answer, and Natalie nodded.

"Yes, but if Daniel can turn into Isabel, then Ian can be a Janus."

Dan grimaced. "Great. Now I'm a psychotic murderer."

"You did hear yourself, though, right?" Hamilton asked. "Because it was… terrifying."

Amy rolled her eyes and walked back to Ian, ignoring the playful banter behind her. No words needed to be said. She simply stepped towards him, and his arms were already there, holding her close, their hearts beating together to the same erratic beat.

"Hello, everything," Amy mumbled, kissing the nape of Ian's throat.

Ian's chuckled resounded through his chest, thrumming under Amy's lips. "Hello, love."

Amy lifted her chin and stretched up onto her toes to reach Ian's mouth, and she kissed him softly, slowly, as though they had all the time in the world. And the other Cahills went silent, gazing on with admiration as the sky lit up in an array of sparks, and Ian and Amy glowed a brilliant light, like a fire deep within them blazed as though it were the only light in the universe.


End file.
